


The Psychiatrist's Daughter

by goldgraves



Category: DCU, Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Harleen Quinzel - Freeform, My First Fanfic, Short One Shot, Teen!Harley meets Jerome, gonna suck, jerome valeska - Freeform, oh wow look, plot? i am not even sure yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 01:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldgraves/pseuds/goldgraves
Summary: Jerome laughed despite himself. It was amusing how people taught they could be cured. No, not cured. Changed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever short fic, so forgive me if I do badly, but i do hope you'll enjoy it.
> 
> This fic is inspired by Miss_Van_Damn on tumblr, based on one of her Gotham artworks: http://missesvandamn.tumblr.com/post/149711759009/mad-love-just-a-little-gotham-fanfic

      _ **It was a bright day in Gotham**_ , which was rare since Gotham is normally covered by gloomy clouds, cold air, the stench of motor oil and old blood. And a hint of coffee. Sure, if the city's reputation wasn't bad enough (murder, villains, all that jazz), they decided to renew the contract for Arkham City, funded by Wayne Industries. New lands, more shop lots, a few houses here and there, and of course, Arkham Asylum. Jerome laughed despite himself. It was amusing how people taught they could be easily cured. No, not cure. Changed. How could they not realise that they were all _free_? That they were ripped from their cages and thrown into a jungle of freedom? He glanced at the clock on the wall, 8:30 am. His sessions was about to end.

     "Say, doc, can you feel the two shits that I give?" He held his hands up, balled into fists, he then showed his palm to the elder woman in front of him, pretending to blow away dust (or shits). "Whoops, sorry doc. They're gone."

     "Jerome, I'm trying to help you here. If you won't let me cure you, you won't be able to get out. Normal... Sane." Dr. Quinzel stated, his voice exasperated.

     "Are your colleagues always this nosy around here?" Jerome continued as if the she had never spoken. "I can feel someone eavesdropping." He kicked back his chair and palced his feet on the table, grinning as the guard placed their hands on their holsters, ready to fire. He pointed finger guns at them.

     Dr. Quinzel lost her calm composure, she snapped her head at where the heavy bolted door was. "Harleen, I can feel yer lurkin'! How many times have I told you not to eavesdrop on my sessions? Vidal, take her back to my office."

     "So. who was that? An escaped looney? A new inmate? A murderer? Oh no, let me guess. Hmm," he placed a finger under his chin, thinking. "Oh yes, one of the spoiled, bratty delinquents that their mommy and daddy sent here to rehabilitate from drugs and alcohol?" Jerome starting laughing.

     "Jerome, what matters now, is me trying to help you. My daughter is none of your concern." The older woman glanced at her watch. "Didn't know you had a daughter." He said under his breath, a slow smile creeping back unto his face. "Until next time, Jerome." She stood up and gestured at the guards to escort him back to the main room, where all the inmates where gathered around, minding their own business or starting fights over who had the best spaghetti necklace. "Oh, and remember to take your pills."

     His mind was spinning, his thoughts never stopping, like powerful waves crashing against one another. _' A daughter, eh? Maybe she's trapped in a cage too, like her mother. Like the people who taught they could be cured._ Jerome thought to himself. _'What if I unleash the beast from within? Would she be worthy to be with them, in the jungle of freedom? And sanity?'_ Oh how much fun he was going to have if he got his hands on her. He wonders what she looks like.


End file.
